


Purpose

by kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is struggling with her depression and loss of purpose now that Corypheus is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

Moira hadn’t left her room in three days, lying curled up in bed with the heavy drapes closed, refusing to see anyone. Maids brought up food, and then brought it back down, untouched. Cole sat up in his perch in the tavern, trying to listen to the sounds from below, but the sharp sound of Moira’s pain kept intruding. He clutched his head in pain and decided he had finally had enough, he had to help her. So he snuck up to her chambers, willing the guards not to see him. Lighting a candle, he walked over to her bed. 

“Moira?” he whispered. 

“Cole…? What do you want?” she asked, pulling herself up and hugging her legs to her chest.

“You hurt, and it hurts me. The pounding, pulse, pins and needles feeling of your pain in my head. And I brought you tea.”

“T-thank you Cole.” Her voice was scratchy from disuse, barely more than a whisper. She took the mug from his hand, and as she took a tentative sip, she sighed. It was a perfect cup of tea, exactly how she loved it. 

“Will you talk to me? Please talk to me, then I can try to help.” He dithered at the side of her bed, not knowing what to do before she patted the bed beside her and he sat down beside her. 

Taking another sip of tea, she felt a little bit better. “What do you want me to say?”

“Why have you been up here alone for so long? Everyone is worried about you.”

“I was sleeping. I’m tired, Cole, so tired.” she said as she heaved a heavy sigh. 

“You’re sad, and that makes you sleepy. You feel low. A deep, dark depression and you can’t see the light. There is a hollowness inside you that you can’t seem to fill.” 

She sobbed and leaned up against him. Pausing just a moment, hand in the air, he finally started stroking her hair. “I just don’t know what to do. I thought I was going to die fighting Corypheus, and I was okay with that, but I didn’t die. Now I don’t have a purpose. What’s life without a purpose?”

“That’s the beautiful thing about not being a spirit though. If we lose our purpose, we become demons, but if you lose your purpose, you can just find a new one. People are always moving forward no matter what happens, and I admire that.”

Cole continued to stroke her hair, fingers getting caught in her tangled waves. He hummed a song for her, light and full of hope, and it brought to mind bare feet in green grass, giggling on a summer day. 

“My mother used to sing that to me. How do you know it?”

“It’s one of your happiest memories, I thought it would make you feel better.”

“Cole, why did he leave? Why did he stop loving me?” she asked suddenly, sounding broken. 

“He never stopped loving you, but he had to leave. He has his own purpose to fulfill, that’s all.” he said quietly. “I miss him too, he was a good friend.” he added.

She sipped her tea, deep in thought as he went back to humming and petting her head. “I must look a mess. Creators only know what you must think of me. What everyone must think of me.”

“You’re the best of us.” he said, and she laughed. “No, I mean it. You’ve held all of us up for so long, now it’s our turn. Please, let us help. We want to help.”

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry, letting her get her tears out, letting her soak his shirt with them. He quietly hummed her mother’s song in her ear as he stroked her hair. When she had finally cried the last of her tears, well run dry, she raised herself up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Cole, would you go let the maids know I’d like breakfast, plenty of fruit, and water brought up for a bath?” she asked as she smiled for the first time in days. She had things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone else like me and Moira- I hope you find your Cole.


End file.
